


Life Is Full Of Surprises

by 69korekiyo69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Triangle, Multi, No Despair, One-Sided Love, Oumami, kiyouma, or is there..., the saimami is minor and it shows only at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69korekiyo69/pseuds/69korekiyo69
Summary: Ouma Kokichi, Shinguji Korekiyo and Amami Rantaro once met in a park.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. First Impressions

Ouma, Shinguji and Amami are around 7 years old at the time.

\- 

Ouma and his care taker, Tojo, were getting ready to go to the park. He rummaged through his closet looking for something to wear. He was having trouble finding something, since most of his clothes are too "childish" or "feminine" but he seems to forget the fact that he is a child. The boy decided that he will just wear the first thing his hands touch. He closed his eyes and forcefully put his hands inside the closet. ''Got the top, now the bottom!'', he says to himself. He puts his hands back into the closet and grabs a random pair of shorts. It is done! He opens his eyes, only to be left shocked. He truly had awesome luck! He puts on the shirt he had picked, which was purple and was cut short near his belly button. The shirt was one of his favorites. He now puts on the shorts which were a little wider at the end, making them look like a skirt. 

He was ready. He goes downstairs and walks up to Tojo and tells her that he is ready. 

"Oh, why hello there, Ouma. You look quite lovely! Oh, but please, could I make your hair. I suspect that you will be hot outside." The girl asks. It didn't really sound like a question, it sounded more like a demand, so he obliged, nodding his head up and down. 

Tojo immediately pulled out a cute clip out of her... somewhere. Who knows where she gets all her stuff. Asking the boy to turn around, she makes his hair into a cute ponytail. 

"Hm, I think we should cut your hair soon. It has gotten quite long." She touches his hair, as if she was examining just how long it really is.

Ouma really liked his hair, so of course he wouldn't let that happen. "No! Nuh-uh! No way! I'm keeping my hair like this!" The boy pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. Tojo sighs. 

"Fine, fine, but we should probably get going now. If we get there any later, there will be too many kids." Ouma nods.

They walk out of their house and walk to the park. The walk wasn't that long, since the park was so close to Ouma's little house. Once they got there, they looked around.

There weren't that many people there but there were a few. However, the first thing Ouma noticed wasn't the kids, but the ice-cream truck. He tugs Tojo's sleeve, making her look at him. He points at the ice-cream truck and begs her to buy some for him. She oblidged and went to buy him some. She chose the vanilla flavored one, thinking he will like that one the most. 

She walks back to Ouma, handing him the ice-cream. He smiles and takes the ice-cream, while repeating _'thank you!'_ over and over again. 

He walks up to the swing, ready to sit on the swing but before he could, someone else sat down on it. It was a boy with green hair. He had a plain black shirt and beige shorts. 

"Hey! That's my swing!" Ouma shouted. Mad at the boy, since he wanted to swing on the swing. 

"Oh? I'm sorry but I sat on it first, so I should use the swing first." The boy says calmly. 

"But I had my eyes on it first, you know! I know you sat on it only because you wanted to annoy me, isn't that right, uh... boy!" Ouma argues back, still not giving up and fighting for the swing with his life. 

"The name's Amami Rantaro. What's your name, boy?" Amami snaps back. 

Ouma was shocked. No one has ever talked to him like this! Talking back to him? How dare he! 

"The name's Ouma, you punk!" The purple haired boy pouts and crosses his arms.

"Ouma? Alright, Ouma but what about your first name?'' Amami asks. 

''First name? How dare a mere mortal like you ask for my first name!" Ouma was shocked. No one even thinks of treating him like this and now there is this boy, Amami was it, speaking back to him. No one ever speaks back to him in such a tone and they always do what he wants. What is going on? 

The boy laughs at the ''mere mortal'' part. "Well, if you really don't want to tell me, don't, but maybe we could be friends and friends should probably know their first names, Ouma." 

"Hm, true. Fine, my name is Kokichi, got that? Memorize it! I don't want you to be asking for it again!" 

"Got that, Sir Ouma Kokichi!" He laughs at his own sentence. 

Ouma couldn't resist, either. He laughs along with Amami. 

Suddenly, he hears Tojo walk up to him. She greets Amami and tells Ouma that it is time to go home. She told him it had already been around an hour, meaning he had been talking to this Amami boy for a very long time.

"Alright, mom. Hey, Amami, will you be here tomorrow at the same time?" Ouma asks.

"Uh, yeah!" He responds, a small smile growing on his face.

Ouma waves and excuses himself. Walking back to his house with Tojo. 

\- 

He decides to wear the same clothes as yesterday. Walking downstairs he spots Tojo. He shouts out her name, as if signaling he is ready to go. She turns around, looking a little shocked.

"Oh, but we will be thirty minutes too early to meet Amami. Shouldn't we wait a little longer?" She asks. 

''Nope! That's exactly why I wanna go! I didn't even get to use the swing yesterday!" He pouts again. 

"Ah, you're right. Then let's go." She grabs Ouma's hand softly and walks out of the house and locks the door.

-

Once Ouma and Tojo got to the park, he headed straight for the swing. Unfortunately, someone was already there. Ouma was pissed. 

He angrily walks up to the boy. "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing!" The boy couldn't contain his anger. Even after he went out of his way to get here earlier, someone was already here, swinging their life away.

"What does it look like I'm doing? If you need help with your eyesight, please go ask someone else. Well, if we're done here, I suggest you'd be on your way." The boy replies.

"What the hell did you just say to me, you goddamn moron!" Ouma has had enough of this boys' crap.

"Speak like that to me and I'll tear out your nerves." Now Ouma got a little scared. He decided to go for a different approach.

''Please! Pretty please! I beg you!" Ouma begged.

"No." He answered.

After speaking to the boy for a while, Ouma decides to take a good look at the boy. He had rather long dark green hair and he wore a black mask. He was also wearing a plain white shirt with some black shorts. Oh, but he also had very beautiful eyes. They were yellow, no, golden. Ouma felt like he could stare into them forever but he obviously doesn't, since he has to convince the boy to let him on the swing.

"Oh, c'mon! Pleaseee?" He drags out the 'e' in the word 'please'.

"And what good would I get from letting you on the swing? I'll only let you on if I benefit from it."

Ouma thinks for a second, hand on chin, full-on thinking position. "Hmm, oh, I know! We could be friends! You look quite lonely!" Ouma says brightly. He thought of himself as a genius because of this amazing idea.

"Friends, hm?" The boy thinks for a second. He sighs. "Fine. I am Shinguji Korekiyo. What's your name?" He finally hops off the swing.

Ouma smiles and quickly hops on the swing, as if expecting someone else to somehow get there before him, even though it was impossible, since he was the closest to the swing. "Hehe, my name is Ouma Kokichi! It's nice to meet you, Shinguji!

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Ouma." He sighs again, sitting next to the swing.

Right at that moment, Ouma notices Amami running up to him with a small smile.

"Hey, Amami!" Ouma greets the boy, waving his little hand.

"Hey Ouma! Oh, who's this?" He asks, pointing at Shinguji.

"Oh! That's my new friend!" He laughs his signature laugh. "His name is Shinguji Korekiyo! Oh, and, Shinguji, this is Amami Rantaro!" He introduces both of the boys. They both nod, as if saying hello.

The three boys begin talking about whatever. Ouma tells them about Tojo, Amami about his twelve sisters and Shinguji about his sister who he loves dearly. They seem to never run out of topics to talk about.

Suddenly, Amami excuses himself, saying he has somewhere to go. He walks off quickly, but not before waving to Ouma and Shinguji. 

"Hold on! Let's meet here again tomorrow, same time and everything! Please come!" Ouma shouts, hoping Amami heard him.

"Yeah, totally!" Amami responds, barely being able to hear his voice, since he is so far away.

Even if Amami is gone, that doesn't mean he and Shinguji can't keep on talking and playing.

"Hey, Shinguji, I can't believe I didn't notice this before!" Ouma says excitedly.

"Your hair is super, super, super pretty! It's so long, almost as a girls'!" Ouma says. He swiftly gets up from the swing and walks up to the long haired male, and starts touching his hair.

"Yup! Super pretty and soft! I love it!" He puts the hair near his check, rubbing it against it.

"Ah, thank you. I appreciate it, Ouma." He thanks the boy, smiling a little under his mask. 

As suddenly as the last time, Tojo appears again, saying it's time to go home. Ouma nods and says goodbye to Shinguji but before that he asks the same question he asked Amami.

"You'll be here, right? Tomorrow, same time and everything?" Ouma asks, hoping he'll say yes.

"Yes, I will be here. Now, goodbye. I will start heading back home, too."

The two boys walk off in separate directions.


	2. Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys became very good friends after their daily visits, so they decided to enter the same middle school.

Ouma, Amami and Shinguji almost daily went to visit each other. They mostly went to Amami's house, since it is closest to the park if they ever want to visit it, but occasionally went to Ouma's house. They really didn't have a reason to go to Ouma's house, but it was fun. They liked to mess with Tojo, who Amami and Shinguji now call Auntie. Ouma thought it was adorable. The slight blush Tojo would get when they called her that was something that the purple haired boy had never seen.

Because they grew so close, they decided to attend the same middle school.

It was fun at first, but then Amami started to get popular and never had much time to hang out with Ouma or Shinguji. Of course, when he had the chance, he would talk to them, but as suddenly as he started talking to them, he was just as suddenly pulled away by his new friends. And just like that, their friendship started to crumble.

Ouma and Shinguji talked sometimes, but it would get awkward, since Amami wasn't there. It was weird talking without Amami. They were always together and now they're suddenly not. It was hard, but they all pulled through. Ouma was the guy who no one really talked to, but if they had to, they would. Shinguji was the loner who sits at the back of the class near the window. If the teacher assigns a group project and he is in a group with their classmates, they would ask the teacher if they could be in a different group.

And then there was Amami. Popular all around the school. Everyone knew who he was, even the people who really don't like him knew almost everything about him. He was handsome, smart, nice and everything a girl would want. He even gets confessions on the daily. Even so, he declines every one for some reason. Ouma think it's because they're in middle school and Amami isn't comfortable with ''dating'' at this time. Ouma and Shinguji almost never talk to him anymore. They want to, but they can't. He's always surrounded by people. It's impossible.

Ouma sometimes tried to talk with Shinguji, but it never worked. When he talked, his response was always like ''yeah'', "yes'', ''uh-huh'', so he just gave up at some point.

The three years he spent at the school were full of loneliness and sadness. He missed the daily visits and going to the park. He just wanted to go back to the day they first met.

The sweet, lovely park.


	3. Is It Good Luck or Bad Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of high school and the boys greet it with a pleasant surprise. They get a second chance at friendship.

Ouma had just turned 15, hence he is starting high school. He stood outside the school. It was huge. Brick walls, large windows, overall a huge school. He opens front door of the school feeling like a main character. Fixing his tie, he enters the school. Ouma walks up to the woman at the front desk, asking where class 79 is. "When you reach the third floor, turn left, then enter the first classroom to the right." The nice lady told him. He thanked her and headed to the third floor. Once he reached it, he heard the bell ring. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and entered the classroom. Luckily, everyone was doing their own thing, so he just looked for an empty seat and sat down. He got the seat in the third row near the window. He quietly looked around the classroom, examining everyone there. All of them seemed like really fun people, but two of the bunch caught his eye. He couldn't believe it. It was Amami and Shinguji. Here. In this school. In this class. What are they doing here? Honestly, who knows. Life is full of surprises.

After a little while, the teacher walks in. He introduces himself as Naegi Makoto and tells us a little about himself. For an example, like how he attended this school when he was younger just like us and how he met his wife, Kirigiri Kyoko, here. It was honestly really sweet. Ouma thinks he got a great homeroom teacher. After that, he tells everyone that they should introduce themselves. Naegi called out random people from his list to introduce themselves.

First was this girl called Akamatsu Kaede, then Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu, Yumeno Himiko, Hoshi Ryoma, Yonaga Angie, Gokuhara Gonta, Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko, Shirogane Tsumugi. Now there were only four people left. This one guy who only goes by Kiibo, no last name or anything, Ouma, Amami and Shinguji. Kiibo introduced himself and now it was Ouma's turn.

"Hello everyone. I am Ouma Kokichi. It is nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along." Just as he expected, Amami and Shinguji were looking at him. Naegi calls out to Shinguji and telling him it is his turn.

"Hello everyone. I'm Shinguji Korekiyo. I hope we can get along." He kept his introduction short, just like Ouma did. The thing is, he was never really much of a talker, unless he is talking about something he likes. Now it was Amami's turn.

"Hi! My name is Amami Rantaro. You all seem like really fun people, so I hope we can get along!" Amami said, acting like his usual bright self. He always was such a fun person to be around. He was basically the glue to their friendship. No, if one of them was missing the friendship wouldn't be the same, so they were all the glue and now they have another shot to get the friendship going. Amami wasn't with his old friends anymore, so this'll be easy! The hard part will be to get Shinguji. It seemed like he had given up on this friendship a long time ago, but Ouma was sure he could crack up something.

After introductions were over, Naegi just talked about the school rules. When that was over, he quickly ran up to Shinguji.

"Hey! Uh, remember me?" Ouma asked awkwardly. He hasn't talked to him for so long that he barely even remembers his voice.

"Of course I do, Ouma. How could I forget you?" He answered. Ah, so that's what his voice sounded like. It was honestly really soothing. He liked it.

"I was wondering if you could meet me on the rooftop tomorrow morning, for, uh, talking!" Ouma had no idea why he was so awkward. They had been friends for so long for fucks sake!

"Yes, of course. Anything for you, Ouma." As he finishes his sentance he axcuses himself and heads out of the classroom. Now it's time to ask Amami. He looks around the classroom, looking if the boy is still here. By some luck, he was. The purple haired male patted his shoulder, since it looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. 

"Hey, Amami! We really haven't talked in a while, huh?" Ouma starts up a conversation, being just as awkward as he was with Shinguji.

"Oh my god! Ouma! Oh how much I have missed you!" Amami suddenly gets up and hugs him. Woah, he must've really wanted to talk with them back in middle school. Slowly, he hugs him back.

"Yeah, how much has it been? Two years? Three years?" He actually couldn't remember.

Amami pulls away from Ouma. "It has actually been two and a half years... Yeah, a really long time. Anyways, what did you want?" He asked, small smile growing on his face.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you if you could come to the rooftop tomorrow morning. Me and Shinguji will be waiting! Bye-bye!" Ouma said, walking away before Amami could say anything.


	4. Are We Friends Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three meet up at the rooftop and talk.

Ouma put on his school uniform and walked out of the house. He checked his wristwatch to know just how much time he had before school starts. ''07:18, good enough. I was the one who invited them, so I should be the first one there." He walks up to the front door of the school and opens it. Walking up to the roof as quickly as he can. For some reason, he wasn't the first one there. He sees Shinguji and Amami talking like they used to. They noticed Ouma had walked in. Shinguji stays where he is, unlike Amami who runs up to him and hugs him. Ouma doesn't understand why Amami is suddenly so touchy. It felt weird, but soothing at the same time. 

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Amami asked, full with energy. It was weird seeing him like this. He was usually so chill.

"Good morning to you, too! And yeah, I got plenty of sleep." He answered. "Ah, hello, Shinguji! Thank you both for coming!" 

"Yeah, no problem." Shinguji answered. Amami just nodded.

"So this is gonna seem really sudden, but I was wondering if we could become friends again. I mean, it was super lonely back in middle school when we broke apart, so I feel like we should stick together, you know? So, what do you think?" Ouma hoped that they would consider the thought of them being friends again. They hadn't talked for a every long time, so he didn't even consider them friends anymore.

"Of course, Ouma. I actually wanted to restart this friendship a long time ago. It's just that, well, I couldn't. I didn't have time. I'm sorry. I basically broke our friendship." Amami apologised. Ouma and Shinguji looked him, confused look on their faces.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You did nothing wrong. We should've tried harder to get you back. We're just bad friends for giving up so easily. Group hug?" Ouma stated and it was true. He and Shinguji gave up too fast. They were bestfriends, they shouldn't of given up so fast. They're just bad friends. They group up and hug.

"Friends again, alright?"


	5. Coffee Shops Are Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and the others hang out.

Putting on his jacket, Ouma heads out of the house. They decided to meet up at the park, where they all met, and then go to a coffee shop which had just opened up. Like always, Ouma somehow got there last, even though he was early. Greeting his bestfriends, he sits on the swing, swinging back and forth. They talked about an upcoming project, in which you have to work in a group of two, and how it sucked that only two people could be apart of it. They decided that Ouma and Shinguji will group up and Amami will group up with someone else. They felt kind of bad, since Amami wanted to be with them so much, but Amami said that he wanted it to be this way. After around half an hour, they leave the park, heading towards the coffee shop.

Once they reach the coffee shop, they already see some of their classmates. There was Yumeno and Chabashira, sharing an ice-cream together. Then there was Harukawa and Momota, just talking. It looked like they had just arrived there, just like them. Lastly, there was Iruma and Akamatsu, sharing some sort of pink drink together. It looked really yummy. After their little look around, they found a table to sit at. Ouma sat near the window, Shinguji sitting next to him and Amami sitting opposite of Ouma. The purple haired boy decides he will have a regular coffee with some milk, since he wasn't feeling all that special today. Amami went with a pink colored drink, the same Miu and Akamatsu were sharing, and Shinguji went for a black coffee. 

The waitress walks up to them and asks if they're ready to order. The waitress was very pretty. She had short pinkish hair with a hairclip in it, beautiful pink eyes to go with it. Her nametag read "Nanami Chiaki". They told her their order and she walks off. He watches her get grabbed by the waist by some, actually really pretty, male with brown spiky hair. She smiles at him, but then Ouma wasn't able to see them anymore. He decides to ask what Shinguji and Amami think about her.

"Hey, wasn't that waitress, like, reaaaaaallly pretty!" Ouma asks, excitement showing, along with a small pink blush.

"Huh? Yeah, she was, but don't you think I'm prettier? Well, Ouma? Do you?" Amami asks, obviously trying to contain his laughter.

"I mean, yeah sure, you are very pretty, but not as pretty as her! You may have really pretty eyes, very well-kept and pretty hair, great fashion sense, great personality... Oh! I was rambling again!" Ouma laughs. His laughter was very pleasing to the ear. Amami looks shocked at what he had said, not even being able to answer. Somehow, he says something:

"Do you really think that?" Amami still has that shocked expression. Ouma laughs.

"Of course I do! You may be one of the prettiest people I know! Oh, but definitely not prettier then Shinguji! Sorry not sorry!" Now Shinguji looks at him, shock showing in his eyes, but he quickly gets over it.

"Why, thank you, Ouma. And I thought I looked quite awful. Guess I was wrong." Shinguji smiles with his eyes.

"Hey bro, I feel like you should take that mask off! It's reaaaally starting to annoy me!" Ouma says in an angry tone. The one being spoken to shakes his head, as if saying "no thank you", but before the topic could end, Ouma pulls down his mask, revealing his full face.

"Woah! You look even prettier without your mask! Please don't wear it! Come on, pleeeeaaase? For me?" He makes puppy dog eyes, basically begging on all fours.

"If you ask like that, I suppose I don't have a choice, do I." He sighs in defeat, but smiles right after.

"Hey, he's right! You really do look prettier without your mask!" Amami agrees, just trying to be in the conversation and not be left out.

As if on queue, Nanami walks back with their drinks. Ouma looks at her eyes. When he had first seen her eyes he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but they really were pink. Very pretty! They thank her and she walks off.

They all take sips of their drinks and all think the same thing: "This place will definitely be apart of our daily routine!" And it was in such a good spot, too. Right on their way to school! Amami suddenly looks up at Ouma.

"Yo, wanna taste it? It's, like, super good! I think you'll like it!" Amami smiles, handing him the drink. Ouma accepts the drink and takes a sip of it.

"Woaaah! You're right! It is, like, super mega ultra supremely delicious! I'm gonna get this one next time!" The boy says with way too much energy. He hands Amami his drink back. They finish drinking and pay the nice waitress who he will definitely remember because of her good looks and great personality

They walk out of the coffee shop and just then Ouma had realised something-

He and Amami had... shared an indirect kiss. Hah, this is just too cliché.


	6. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma thinks about his feelings. Also, happy Valentines day to whoever is reading this! :)

Ouma is sitting on his bed. Just sitting and thinking. He thinks about Shinguji and Amami and the upcoming project. Though, he barely thinks about the project and Shinguji, and mostly thinks about Amami. What does he feel for him? It's just friendship, isn't it? It would be very weird if he thought of him romantically, since it is weird to think about friends that way.

Images of a happy Amami showing up in his head, he decides he will confess the feelings he is feeling and, well, if he rejects him it will be whatever. It's not like he expects him to like him back. 

He looks at his phone. '06:34pm, Sunday, 14. october', Ouma reads out the time and date. He decides he will do his homework and go to bed.

-

He walks out of the house rather early. He doubts anyone will even be at school, but that just makes it perfect. He will have time to think about what he will say to Amami! When he enters the school, he finds out his prediction was right. Hardly anyone is here yet. Maybe twenty in total. The short boy heads to his classroom, thinking no one will be there. Grabbing the handle at that time and swinging the door open might've been his biggest mistake.

He had walked in on something he probably shouldn't of have seen.

Amami kissing a boy, ah, what was his name? Right, Saihara Shuichi.

Amami was kissing Saihara.


	7. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma finds comfort in Shinguji's loving arms.

After Ouma had seen what he did, he quickly closes the door and rushes out the school. He fishes out his phone out of his pocket and calls the person that might understand his situation. Shinguji. He waits for him to pick up. After around 10 seconds, he picks up.

"Good morning, Ouma. Is something wrong?" Ouma could hear the concern in his voice. Good.

"Yeah. I actually have to ask you a big favor. Could you skip school with me? Please?" The boy pleads, hoping he will say yes. 

"Oh? Skip school, you say? Well, since it is you asking, something must really be wrong, so of course I will skip school with you. Where are you?" He asks. Ouma looks around. 

"Park." He states, Shinguji understanding immediately.

"I'll be right there." He hangs up.

After around a minute, Ouma notices Shinguji walking up to him. He waves his hand, a fake grin spreading across his face. Once the taller is right next to the shorter, Ouma hugs him and he hugs back. They stay like that for a while, enjoying the moment. After around five minutes, Ouma lets go. 

"Could we go to my house? Tojo isn't home." He asks, head tilted down. Shinguji nods. They walk off to Ouma's house.

The owner of the house walks up to his room, but Shinguji stays down to make Ouma some food. Every time he goes to his house he does this. It sort of comes naturally now. He makes him rice, since he didn't want to make food for that long. Grabbing the rice, he walks up to Ouma's room, knocking before entering. When he entered, he saw Ouma snuggled up to his pillow. He places down the rice at the nightstand and sits on the bed, rubbing circles on Ouma's back.

"What happened?" The taller asked, concerned for his health and mental state.

"It's sort of complicated and weird, but I'm sure you would understand, right?" Ouma sort of said that as encouragement. He tells him everything. About how he had realised he might like Amami, how he decided to confess to him and how he walked in on Amami and Saihara kissing. Shinguji listened carefully, still rubbing circles on his back to comfort him. It wasn't really a shocker to him. He had seen how Ouma had looked at the boy, but he certainly didn't expect this.

"What do I do?"

He doesn't know how to respond to that. Shinguji decides he will take advantage of this situation.

"If I were in your situation, I would most likely get over him and find someone better, someone who is interested in me and who would always stay by me. Of course, that's just me. You don't have to be like that." He says, sort of implying something.

Ouma stares at him for a second, but right after he plunges him to a hug. Shinguji hugs back, and just like last time, they stay like that for a while.

The purple haired boy lifted his head to say something, but before he could, he felt soft lips on his. 

Shinguji was kissing him.


	8. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami explains what Ouma had seen.

Grabbing his phone, Ouma exits his room. He greets Tojo and grabs the breakfast she had made him. They sit down at the table and talk about their plan for the day.

Tojo was going to the mall to get them new clothing, since Ouma'sclothes are getting too small for him and Tojo just feels like getting new clothes, unlike Ouma who didn't really care. As long as he has something to wear, he'll be good. 

Ouma was going to the park with Amami. The boy had invited him, no context, just "Meet me at the park. Saturday, 11:00am." It was simple, but straight to the point. He understood what it was about straight away.

He excuses himself and exits the house. He walks towards the park, already seeing Amami in the distance, swinging on the swing. He starts to walk faster, not being able to contain his excitement. Once he was close enough, he started full-on sprinting Amami and yelling: "Yo, Amami! Ouma is here! Ouma is here!"

This had caught Amami's attention, who hadn't acknowledged him before, since he was on his phone. He waves at Ouma- who was now right in front of him - and shows him the picture of a guy wearing a very cool jacket he had found on pintrest. He checks out the picture, saying it would look amazing on him.

They talk about how their day has been so far, ignoring the topic they wanted to talk about. Amami finally gathers his courage and starts talking again.

"So, about what you saw in the classroom..." Amami looked a little to the side, obviously embarrassed of what he was about to say.

"Ah, I totally forgot about that! So, why the hell were you kissing Saihara? Do you like him? Are you dating? Did one of you slip and fall on top of each other, lips touching, not being able to pull away, things getting heated. You pull him up from the ground, pushing him to the table, about to take his clothes off, but then, I, Ouma Kokichi, stumbled upon this ungodly sight! So, was I right? Was I? Was I?" Ouma described a *way* too detailed story in a very mocking tone.

"Ouma, what the hell was that?" Amami looked at him, not being able to say anything else.

"Ah, that was the plot of the manga I had found online! Oh, if you want to know more, I don't mind telling you the story further! So, when The random person walked in, the protagonist threw his shoe at th-"

"Alright, Ouma, that's enough. Maybe another day?" Amami interrupted his story, finally having enough of Ouma's blabbering.

"Aw, well this sucks! Anyways, what were you and Saihara really doing?" Ouma sat down next to the swing, looking at Amami as he was about to tell the story.

"Well, me and Saihara had a project we needed to complete, so we decided to meet up early in the morning, since Saihara was busy for the rest of the day. We both entered the classroom around the same time. We talked about what we would make, deciding we would make a bridge model. We started making it, making a big mess. There was junk all around the classroom. Haha, funny story, Saihara tried to throw a paper ball at the garbage can, but only threw it, like, one meter. He must really be weak! Ah, but I'm getting distracted. Anyways, once we got too tired to do anything, we decided to just clean up. We both grabbed a broom out of the closet, sweeping around the table they had been working on. Ah, now this is going to sound very cliché, but it's true. I think we had both become too tired to think, so we kind of... zoned out. We didn't notice each other and I bumped into him, hard. We fell on the table, waking us both up fully. I looked at his face and... kissed him, since I thought he was someone else, and he sort of... kissed back. I wasn't expecting that. I thought it would be like in an anime, unrequited love, but turns out I was the protagonist of that situation. Right at that moment, you walked in." Amami finished off his story, chuckling after.

Ouma stared at him. "Woah, you're right, that is cliché! Honestly, if I wasn't the king of lying, I wouldn't believe you!" He chuckled. "Ah, are you both dating now?" Ouma asked. It certainly was possible. Obviously Saihara showed some kind of interest in him, since he kissed back, oh, but he may be the same as Amami, thinking the one he was kissing was someone else.

"Yeah, no. We're not dating. Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you." Amami turned serious, looking at Ouma with a determined look.

"Hm, what is it? Are you finally going to confess your undying love for me?" Ouma was kidding, though he was mentally prepared for anything.

Amami sighed. "Ouma, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ouma was lying, he wasn't mentally prepared for this.

"...I'm sorry. I'm already dating someone... I'm dating Shinguji."


	9. You're... what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter: Amami's POV.  
> Amami tries to understand what Ouma had told him.

After Ouma had announced the news, it got very awkward. They both stayed silent, not daring to speak. After a while, it seemed that the awkwardness had gotten to Ouma, so he left soon after. Amami couldn't, though. He stayed the park a little longer, swinging his legs back and forth on the swing. He had stayed, since he physically couldn't move. Well, he could, but he refused to leave, because of the shock. If one were to look at him, they would see only a shell. He was completely out of it.

Amami simply couldn't believe that Ouma and Shinguji were dating. ''Why? Why didn't they tell him? When did they get together? How? Do they even like each other in that sort of way? Why not him? Was I not good enough? Was Shinguji better than him? Was that why Ouma did not like him?'' Questions began flooding in Amami's head.

Once he snapped out of his daze, it was already lunch time. He glanced around, spotting many kids playing around him. When he and Ouma had been here, they were the only ones there. Once he was ready to leave, he glanced around again. To his surprise, he spotted Shinguji.

Amami knew that Shinguji and his sister come here very often, but this is the first time he has seen him here, alone, at that. He decides to catch him by surprise. 

Shinguji was looking at his phone, not paying attention to anything around him. He wonders why he was even here without his sister, since he only ever comes here with her. 

Sneaking behind him, Amami peeks over Shinguji, looking at what he was doing on his phone. He was texting the boy he had recently met up with.

Since the boy with long hair hadn't noticed him yet, he decided to continue to spy on their conversation. 

They were texting about meeting somewhere, the nearby mall, to be exact. The time they had agreed upon was 10:00am, but Amami didn't know what day. After they arranged their date, they just made small talk. Amami, knowing all he needed to, decided to surprise Shinguji. 

He gets ready to put his arms on his shoulders, but right as he was about to do it, his sister came back, two chocolate ice-creams in hand. Shinguji and Amami had noticed her at the same time. Since Shinguji was now paying attention to the world around him and not just his phone, he noticed Amami. He looks at him with a confused look, eyebrow lifted. Amami awkwardly pulled his arms away, apologizing under his breath. His sister greets him, chuckling lightly.

She hands Shinguji the ice-creams, walks up to Amami and ruffles his hair. She asked him what he was doing here. He sighs, quickly making up a lie. She nods and asks for one of the ice-creams she had handed Shinguji. He quickly hands her the ice-cream, slightly smiling after. The three of them talked for a bit, catching up on each other's lives. 

Even though they were talking, Amami had never looked Shinguji in the eyes. He simply couldn't. It felt like he had betrayed their friendship, now dating Ouma. He knew that Shinguji had caught onto his feelings for Ouma, yet here they are. He simply couldn't forgive him. How could he date the one person he knows he likes?

He simply couldn't accept this. He will *try* to get Ouma to break up with him, even though he knows that it is wrong. His feelings won't just simply go away.

He *will* get Ouma to like him. No matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on ao3! Wow, go me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Also, I'd love it if you could leave some feedback, since I need a lot of motivation to do this! Thank you!!


End file.
